The Little Sesel
by SillyCheeseCakeGirl
Summary: This story is based off of 'The Little Mermaid' Seychelles is dying to go to the world above, but her father, Juan forbits it. She makes a contrack with the Sea Wizerd to sell her voice to have legs, but she only has three days on land.
1. Chapter 1

Haidare ya'll! This is my first story, so I hope you like it and it doesn't suck.

Please Review and make Comments!

Character names list:

Seychelles (As Arial): Sesel

France (As Prince Eric): Francis Bonnefoy

Cuba (As King Triton): Juan

England (As Ursula): Arthur Kirkland

Japan (As Sebastion): Kiku Honda

Prussia (As Flotsam): Gilbert

Denmark (As Jetsam): Mathias

Sealand (As Flounder): Peter

America (As Scuttle): Alfred F. Jones

Canada (As Grimsby): Matthew Williams

Taiwan (As Carlotta) MeiMei Wang

China (As Chef Louis) Yao Wang

Hungary (As Aquatta): Elizabeta

Belarus (As Adrina): Natalia

Ukraine (As Arista): Katya

Belgium (As Attina): Beth

Liechtenstein (As Adella): Louisa

Vietnam (As Alana): Lili

***I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR DO I OWN THE LITTLE MERMAID! THIS IS COMPLITLY FAN MADE! ***

Chapter one:

Coming out of the misty fog on a cloudy day, with the waves crashing lightly onto the wood comes a ship, Crested with a wooden mermaid. White flags roaring high into the sky, with the wind brushing it with force. seagulls circling above the ship, eyeing the fish that was caught onboard. "Francis!" Called out Matthew, after throwing up on the side of the boat. Matthew walked to Francis with caution. While Francis was on the stern, leaning on the railing feeling the refreshing, seawater. Max, right by Francis side doing the same. "Your majesty, don't you think its time we head back?" Matthew exclaimed, catching himself by holding onto the railing, bending over to vomit some more. Francis let out a small chuckle, moving over to his Butler but more like a friend side. Matthew standing up straight after having Francis pats his back for support. "Come on now, Mon Ami" France started while helping Matthew regain his balance. "We only just got out here, and you know this is the only place I can get peace from all those Princesses that Father sent for. They chase me everywhere and I never get time on my own. "Well, it was your father dying wish for you to get married soon" Matthew protested after whipping his mouth with his pocket hanky. "Why not that one girl, what's her name? The girl with the blonde hair." "You mean Sophie?" France asked giving Matthew a look like he had three heads. "No way, She's why to bossy." "How about Clara?" Matthew Suggested. "To crybaby." "Samantha?" "She reminds me of a Man, she punched me in the arm when we first met, and it kind of hurt." Matthew let out a small groan, going on with the list of the maidens. "Lucy?" "Non" "Daisy?" "Nah uh" "Charlotte?" "You've got to be kidding me! The one with the little dog?" France exclaimed. "Rose?" "No" "Michel?" "Ha ha, No." "Come on your majesty! There must be one of them you like" Matthew said grabbing onto a pillar when the boat shakes violently. "You just don't get it, Matthew. I have to find 'The One' " France said with a dreamy tone, leaning on the same railing again. "Aye, want to hear of great beauty? Your majesty." Said an old man taking fish out of the fishing net and into barrel. "Skin shining like a pearl in sunlight, the most enchanting brown eyes you have ever seen. Long brown hair, Tied into low pigtails with beautiful pearls." The man claimed while waving a fish in the air. "And just when you thought you died and went to heaven, you see a beautiful green fish tail, with scales shining like the rainbow if in the sunlight just right. Why I never seen anything like it!" Matthew looked at the old man like he was crazy. "Joe, everybody knows you're the craziest goon on this boat," Matthew said while Francis rushed to the man side. "Tell me more about this Maiden, are you saying she is a mermaid Mon Ami?" Francis asked while his eyes lit up to the story. "Aye! I've seen her with my own eyes! She's real I tell you." The man said flailing around two fishes this time. "This is insane, no way there can be such a thing as 'Mer-People, its all in your head." Matthew said while leaning on the railing near the two men, feeling the need to vomit again. The old man came rushing to Matthew with the fish. "ITS TRUE! I'LL TELL YOU! SHE WAS SINGING TO!" The old man exclaimed. "LAH AH AH! LAH AH AH.. LAH LAH LAH AHH AH!" While singing the man practically rammed the fish in Matthews face. "Get that fish out of my- WOAH!" Matthew yelled almost falling over the railing. when the old man let go off the fish to grab Matthew from falling, only causing the fish to be chucked over board and into the water. To the fish's pleasing, swam away from the boat as fast as it can.

Swimming deep within the sea, passing though the most beautiful sight you could ever see underwater.

Turning around a bend, finding some kind of larger fish then itself, but not a whale. After the fish got a better look, it finally realized what it was. It was a mermaid! The fish knew it was finally safe if it was anywhere near Atlantica, the city of Mer-people. Coming up to Alantica, you'd see a tall, almost like pearl white and shine castle. Filled with rooms and flags with a Gold shell on it. It was huge! The green and blue from rocks and seaweed only make it more beautiful. There was a lot of Mer-people swimming around and entering the front gate, something must be going on.

"Jester! It's time. Get on that stage!" Called out a palace guard to the Seahorse. "A-a-alright! I'm goi-" right then, the little Seahorse rammed into a pillar. "I-I- I am alright, no need to w-worry." The seahorse claimed to the guard. "HURRY!" The guard yelled harshly at the poor little seahorse. Only making the seahorse swim away fast scared. Coming into the room, you could see Thousands of Mer-people, all sitting around waiting for the show to begin. Swimming to the center of the stage, Taking out the script roll incase he forgot anything. Cueing the entire Announcer's to blow the horns. Once all the of audiences went silent, the little Seahorse cleared its throat and began to speak "AND NOW! Please give a warm welcome to our very own king! KING JUAN~!" Entering his own balcony to watch the show, King Juan gave a big wave and a smile to the applauding crowd. "And now! For the one and only! The great! Genius! KIKU~!" Coming into the room on a carriage pulled by two small fishes, going onto the stage where the Seahorse stands. "Thank you." Kiku said to the seahorse while giving a charming smile to the audiences. After a moment, it got silent. "Thank you all for coming today!" King Juan began his prepared speech. "It is my great honor to say my beautiful, seven daughters will be singing for you all. As you know, Today is the day when I, your king, Banished away the sea wizard! After all those live lost! Love ones missing. this is a celebration

To send prays to those who are still missing and might be alive today. Along with those who were already gone. Now! Kiku, take it away!" The crowd applauded before Kiku could begin. After a few moments it got silent. "Thank you, you majesty. I'd like to start off with Sesel, Being her first time performing with such an audiences. Trust my words, the song is wonderful, and her voice is like a bell!" the crowd would applaud more. The music starting in the back around, everyone got silent fast.

"Ah, we are the daughters of Triton  
Great father who loves us and named us well  
Elizabeta, Natalia, Katya, Beth, Louisa, Lili"

A large clamshell would raise from the stage floor, being closed probably holding Sesel inside.  
"And then there is the youngest in her musical debut  
Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you  
To sing a song Kiku wrote, her voice is like a bell  
She's our sister, Sesel~!" A loud gasp was caused when the clamshell opened and the only thing to be inside was a couple of air bubbles. Everybody's heads turned to the low growling noise being made, only finding out it was King Juan Growling in anger. His face was a tomato red with anger. "SESEL!" The Angered king shouted.

"Sesel, did you just hear something?" Peter asked swimming to Mermaid Princess.

She peeked over a bolder finding what she was looking for, not hearing Peter way behind her. "Look, There it is!" Sesel exclaimed looking to the sunken ship. The ship was old, with large chunks of it missing. Although it was old and worn out, Sesel's eyes gleamed with excitement seeing an adventure waiting to be had in the old ship. Peter finally catching up to Sesel, he already wanted to go back home. "Yeah, that's great." He said looking to the ship as it shined in the light coming from above. "But can we go now, I have a feeling we are forgetting something important… " Peter said while searching his mind for the answer. Sesel looked at the fish thinking he was making an excuse, which he kind of was but this seemed like the truth to him. "Don't get cold thins now, we only just got here." She said while grabbing the fish by its tail when he was trying to swim back. Swimming over the bolder to the ship, letting Peter go half way. "I'm not, its just I have a hunch," he explained while trying to catch up with Sesel. "And uh… it looks stinky in there… Yeah!" Sesel swam to a small circle window, while Peter followed behind her. "And I have this rash on my thin, see?" showing Sesel his right thin, while she looked up with a 'I am not believing you' kind of smirk. "Alright, Well I am going inside. You can stay out here and… watch for sharks!" She said while swimming into the window. "Yeah…" Peter said letting out a laugh for relief. "You go and I'll stay out here watch for-What? SHARKS!" He gasped swimming to the window as well, where Sesel had disappeared. "SESEL!" He slammed into the small circle window, not being able to fit though like Sesel. "Oof!" Looking around on the inside of the ship, spotting Sesel about to turn the corner. "S-Sesel, Help~" Peter pleaded trying to be quit if there were sharks around. Sesel heard him, turning around to help her best friend. Letting out a giggle to his situation. "Ha, ha, ha. Oh Peter…" She grabbed his thins and started to pull him out of the window. "Sesel, you didn't really mean there were sharks here, didja?" Peter said while letting out a grunt from being tugged on. "Peter, don't be such a guppy…" "I am not a guppy" Just then a shadow of a sharp peers by the outside of the ship where the fish was stuck in the window.

**End of chapter one.**

So yeah, that's the first chapter. Please review and tell me if it's bad or not. It is fine to write it though. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I tried my best and this IS my first time writing a story for this, So please tell me what I should do to improve it.

***I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR DO I OWN THE LITTLE MERMAID! THIS IS COMPLITLY FAN MADE! ***


	2. Chapter 2

Hai guys. While posting my first chapter and realizing the mistakes I made and all. Well this is gonna be the better chapter I hope. _; and I am REALLY sorry if the characters seem OOC! Please read & Review.

***I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR DO I OWN THE LITTLE MERMAID! THIS IS COMPLITLY FAN MADE! ***

"_Alright, Well I am going inside. You can stay out here and… watch for sharks!" She said while swimming into the window. _

"_Yeah…" Peter said letting out a laugh for relief. "You go and I'll stay out here watch for-What? SHARKS!" He gasped swimming to the window as well, where Sesel had disappeared. "SESEL!" He slammed into the small circle window, not being able to fit though like Sesel. "Oof!" Looking around on the inside of the ship, spotting Sesel about to turn the corner. "S-Sesel, Help~" Peter pleaded trying to be quit if there were sharks around. _

_Sesel heard him, turning around to help her best friend. Letting out a giggle to his situation. "Ha, ha, ha. Oh Peter…" She grabbed his thins and started to pull him out of the window. _

"_Sesel, you didn't really mean there were sharks here, didja?" Peter said while letting out a grunt from being tugged on. _

"_Peter, don't be such a guppy…" _

"_I am not a guppy" Just then a shadow of a sharp peers by the outside of the ship where the fish was stuck in the window._

After finally getting Peter inside, Sesel started to swim more inside. She grinned seeing the inside of the ship. Peter following behind her, only looking around with caution and slightly shaking from the thought of sharks still in his mind.

"This is… Swell…" Peter started while making a fake smile. "I love this… Excitement, Adventure" Looking around a little more frighten. "Danger… Larking around every corn- AHHHHH!" Peter scream facing a corpse with its flesh have eaten by other fish. One eyeball hanged from its socket with a bite taken out of it. Peter screamed again backing into an old pillar, which was ready to snap. The pillar started to fall apart. Peter screamed again "SESEL!" Swimming away trying to avoid being hit.

Sesel gasped looking at the falling ceiling. Peter would slam into her pushing her more out of the way from being hit. They fall to the floor, away from the pile of wood that was falling. After a minute Sesel looked down to her friend who was shaking in her hug. "Aw, Are you okay?"

Peter started to move from her hug, shaking violently with fear. "Yeah, Sure… Swell."

"Shhh…!" Sesel hushed Peter, looking up above her with a smile back on her face. Peter looked to her gaze as she started to swim there. Sesel looked around the new room, Peter floating next to her doing the same thing. "Oh my god, OH MY GOD." Sesel gasped while swimming to a fork. Grabbing it looking at it in all angels. "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful, peter?"

Peter swam next to her gazing at the fork. "Wow…" he started looking at the weird object. "But uh… What is it?"

Sesel would poke the top part of the fork and notice that one of them is slightly bent. "I don't know, but I bet Alfred will" Peter would nod in agreement. Sesel would look around the room to try to find more stuff. A shark swam close to the window behind them.

Peter would look around the room as well, hearing a weird noise. "What was that?" He Gasped. Swimming to the window. "Did you hear something?"

Sesel spotted something else and swam to it fast. "Hmm…" she started picking up the old fashion pipe. "I wonder what this one is…" Looking at it with a confused yet fascinated face.

"Sesel… Please can we go, I am getting a weird feeling" He said hearing the noise behind him. Slowly starting to turn around.

"Peter will you relax, nothing is going to–" Peter screaming cut off Sesel.

"SHARK!" Peter screamed, swimming away from the window into the ceiling hard. The shark crashed though the window biting down to get though, swimming to the little fish. Just as Peter moved from hitting his head on the ceiling to Sesel, The shark slammed his head at the same spot in hopes to catch the little fish. The slam of Peter's body made Sesel go back a bit into the wall. She would let out a gasp when the shark was coming to them. Slamming a desk near her to the Shark's mouth, hoping this would buy them time to swim away. While the shark got hit in the noise hard enough to draw a little blood, He went after the mermaid and the fish as they swam away to the top. Once Sesel and Peter were in the hallway like room, they went a little slower. But then the shark came crashing though the floor just in front of them.

"AHH! BLOODY HELL!" Peter screamed while swimming with Sesel the other way. The shark swam to them while chomping up the floor he had already partly destroyed.

While swimming away, Sesel bag she had with her to hold her stuff got caught on a stick of wood peeking out of the floor. She let out a gasp. Diving to grab the bag before the shark could eat her. Just when she grabbed her bag and the shark opened his mouth wide to eat her, she swam to the ceiling where a hole was.

Meeting up with Peter again, entering the same room they came from. Peter let out a gasp swimming closer to the small circle window. "OH NO!" Slamming into the window, getting stuck just like last time. Sesel came behind and helped push him out.

The moment Sesel climb out of the window after getting Peter out, the shark came crashing though. Once again destroying any wood that dare get in his way,

Peter was screaming again, while Sesel and him circle around the flag pillar. Once they got near the top, Peter close his eyes trying to take more air in to scream some more, but slammed into the wood hard. Going into a daze, Peter was spinning down to the bottom. The shark bit on the same wood Peter slammed into and made it turn into a circle. Destroying that part as well, he started to swim down to the daze fish.

Sesel gasped fighting back a small scream in fright of her best friend getting eaten. She let go of her bag so she would swim to him faster. Getting to him finally, reaching though an anchor hole to grab Peter. Letting out a sigh of relief, the shark opened its mouth just when it was right next to Sesel and Peter, But Sesel moved out of the hole and swam away a bit. The shark's head slammed into the hole, getting stuck on it tightly. Trying to move a bit to set it self free, only realizing it was useless. He glared back at the two he was so ready to eat.

Sesel let Peter go as she went to pick up her bag, Smiling to the shark with a shrug and started to swim up to the surface. Peter got closer to the shark knowing he couldn't do a thing to him anymore. "You git!" He said to the shark and then stick his tongue out.

The shark in respond snapped his mouth shut hard making a huge crunching noise, scaring Peter speechless for a minute before swimming to Sesel. "AHH." He shouted when the shark made the same noise again. While still swimming to the surface,

Sesel let out a laugh and said "You are _such_ a Guppy" "I am _not_"

On the surface was a Seagull on a rock sticking out of shallow land with a part of a broken ship on it. The seagull would be sitting the highest place he would with a telescope in his hands. Looking though the telescope up into the sky humming a song. "Lachima I need you. De, de, Lachima. Dumiada, Do, do, do." He'd put the telescope on his head with the top on his head and using the bottom to push it in a bit. "Ruma co, do, la er-" The Seagull would be interrupted but Sesel. "Alfred!" She called out to him.

"WAOH!" he shouted as he took the telescope off of his head and looking in the wrong way to his name, Seeing Sesel and Peter waving to him a bit. "MERMAID OFF THE PORT VOIW!" He started screaming to the distend Mermaid who was actually right in front of him, but he wouldn't know by looking in the wrong way. "HOW YOU DOIN' KID!" Moving the telescope away from his eye he'd seeing the girl right in front of him. "Whoa, what a swim" He said still under the belief she was far away.

Sesel ignoring his mistake she turns to grab her bag. "Alfred look at what we found!" she said with excitement in her voice. Now holding out her bag to the seagull.

"Yeah" Peter started "We were in this old sunken ship, and I saw this creepy-" Peter cut off by Alfred.

"Whoa! Human stuff?" Alfred began, as Peter would glare at him for cutting him off. "Well, here. Let me see." He take out a small anchor and let it drop to the floor, probably thinking that's what you had to do if you wanted to stop whatever you were doing and do something else. What he didn't plan was his foot caught between the ropes, which were tied to said anchor, causing Alfred to be pulled down with it. Slamming his head on the rock a bit being in a gaze for a second. Standing up fast moving to Sesel with the bag. Jumping on poor Peter's head, Peter starting to feel like a unimportant fish even though he knew he was, right?

Sesel looked at her best friend in a little of pity but just gave him a weak smile. She turned her head to the seagull that was in the middle of searching though her bag. Alfred poked his head out holding the fork. "Look at this…" he started, getting Sesel's hopes up a bit. "This is special. This is very… Unusual" He went on

"What?" Sesel exclaimed. "What is it?" She asked again her eyes gleaming again.

"Its… A Dinglehopper." He said trying to make a dramatic pause. He started to play with the fork between his hands. "Humans use this babies-" He started to loose the grip of the fork but caught it fast and went on talking. "To straighten their hair out" he said while putting the fork's pointy part on his hair. "See? Just a little twirl here," he started to twist the fork in his hair as if it was pasta. "And a yank… here" having a little trouble pulling his hair back out all twisted up in the fork. All suddenly the hair falls off of the fork with a bang and stands on Alfred's wildly. "And Lala! You got a new hair dude that will surely please any hot chick" He assured while patting at his new wild hair out, moving over to Sesel hanging her back the fork.

Sesel let out a laugh while grabbing her fork. "A Dinglehopper…" She looked at the fork amazed

"What about this weird thing?" Peter pointed at the old fashion pipe.

Alfred looked to the old fashion pipe and let out a gasp. "Why… I haven't seen this in years! This is wonderful!" He moved the pipe in all different angles for viewing. "A Bambis, Smoothifs, Smarthblat." He said while holding it out like it was a show. Sesel and Peter looked at each other amazed, Looking back to Alfred as he continue to explain the pipe with the wrong name. " Now, Smarthblat dates back to prehysterical time when humans use to sit around" He'd move real close to Sesel almost touching her nose.

"And stare at each other all day…"

Sesel would just stare back at the seagull, hoping he would move and finish what he was saying.

"… Got very boring." He let out. "So! They invented the smarthblat to make fine music, allow me." He blew into the pipe and gagged when seaweed and sand mixed with dirt came out instead of the fine music he hoped for.

Sesel's eyes went wide as the word 'Music' went through her head. "Music… Oh my god!" She began.

While Alfred was still hacking "Its… Stuffed!" He managed to let out.

"Oh god, the concert!" She went on while searching for the fork and finding it by Alfred. Grabbing the fork, stuffing it into her bag. "My father is gonna kill me!"

"The concert was today!" Peter exclaimed while giving a shocked look to Sesel.

"Maybe you can make it into a planter or somethin' " Alfred said while looking trying to look in the end of the pipe.

Sesel grabbed the pipe out of Alfred's hands. "Um, I'm sorry Alfred! But I have to go" she said while getting nervous about her father being angry with her by the minute.

She started to swim off with Peter following her, she turned around and started waving to the seagull. "Thank you Alfred!" She went back to rushing home.

"Anytime Babe! Anytime…" He said catching a glimpse of her butt.

Sesel and Peter rushed home as fast as they could. Peter complaining to Sesel to slow down, Sesel just ignored him this time. But far off in the distance were two eels, hiding in a small cave watching the mermaid princess. Their different color eyes glowing in the shadows. The cause of this glow was magic from the sea wizard, spying on her every move easily with the eels.

Back in the glooming, cave of Arthur's home. Arthur sat on a ledge staring at a small air bubble, being able to see the mermaid princess this way. "Yes…" He started to hiss out. "Hurry home, Princess…" He's words being cold. "We don't want to miss old daddy's celebration now do we?" He let out a low laugh "Celebration my ass! Those stupid gits." He said reaching for a shrimp; they would hide from his hands except one, which was still asleep. The Shrimp would shake as he was picked up, feeling the breath of Arthur as he talked. "In my day, we had fantastical feast… When I lived in the palace." He'd chucked the shrimp in his mouth, making slurps and crunching noises as he ate it. "Now look at me…" He moved out of the shadow a bit and hanged upside down on the railing bit of the ledge. He's lean and fit body would be an almost be pale. The bottom part of his body was black with tentacles. He's face would be rather handsome but kind of gloomy. He's eyebrows would be very bushy. He's hair would be blonde but glowed a light green in the light. "Withering away, Banished and Exiled. Almost starving to death" His face would grow angry as he talked. Moving out of his ledge completely moving closer to the air bubble to look at Sesel closer. "While he and he's fucking fish friends celebrate" Slapping the air bubble hard, causing it to pop. "Well, I'll give'em something to celebrate about!" the air bubble would reform after being slapped. "Gilbert! Mathias!" The two eels would jump at the sudden call for their names, banging their heads together. "I want you to keep a close eye on this pretty mermaid princess, She might be the key to our plans" Arthur said wile he smirked evilly at Sesel in the air bubble.

_End Of Chapter Two_

Done~3 oh my god, this is so fun to write. And I am really glad I have people reading my stories so I don't feel like I'm sending them to nothingness. I'm sorry if the characters seems OOC and My typos. PLEASE REVIEW!

***I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR DO I OWN THE LITTLE MERMAID! THIS IS COMPLITLY FAN MADE! ***


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is late, Its just I got busy and watching the movie over and over again gets kinda boring and I SHOULD NEVER THINK OF THE LITTLE MERMAID LIKE THAT. So, Here is the third chapter! Please Review~3

***I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR DO I OWN THE LITTLE MERMAID! THIS IS COMPLITLY FAN MADE! ***

_Back in the glooming, cave of Arthur's home. Arthur sat on a ledge staring at a small air bubble, being able to see the mermaid princess this way. "Yes…" He started to hiss out. "Hurry home, Princess…" He's words being cold. "We don't want to miss old daddy's celebration now do we?" He let out a low laugh "Celebration my ass! Those stupid gits." He said reaching for a shrimp; they would hide from his hands except one, which was still asleep. The Shrimp would shake as he was picked up, feeling the breath of Arthur as he talked. "In my day, we had fantastical feast… When I lived in the palace." He'd chucked the shrimp in his mouth, making slurps and crunching noises as he ate it. "Now look at me…" He moved out of the shadow a bit and hanged upside down on the railing bit of the ledge. He's lean and fit body would be an almost be pale. The bottom part of his body was black with tentacles. He's face would be rather handsome but kind of gloomy. He's eyebrows would be very bushy. He's hair would be blonde but glowed a light green in the light. "Withering away, Banished and Exiled. Almost starving to death" His face would grow angry as he talked. Moving out of his ledge completely moving closer to the air bubble to look at Sesel closer. "While he and he's fucking fish friends celebrate" Slapping the air bubble hard, causing it to pop. "Well, I'll give'em something to celebrate about!" the air bubble would reform after being slapped. "Gilbert! Mathias!" The two eels would jump at the sudden call for their names, banging their heads together. "I want you to keep a close eye on this pretty mermaid princess, She might be the key to our plans" Arthur said wile he smirked evilly at Sesel in the air bubble._

_Chapter Three_

Back at Atlantica, Where Sesel and Peter finally get home after the celebration.

"I just don't know what to do with you, young lady!" Juan exclaimed throwing his left hand in the air as the other rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry, Papa! I just forgot" Sesel tried to explain without loosing her temper.

"I mean! My own daughter forgets one of our biggest celebrations!" Juan started again

"And because of your careless behavior! -"

Kiku crawled from Juan's ponytail to his crown on his head. "Careless and Dishonorable behavior!" He shouted at Sesel.

"Right…" Juan agreed "The whole celebration was uh…" looking for a good word to use.

"IT WAS RUINED!" Kiku went on swimming off of the king to Sesel. "Completely DETROYED! The concert you were supposed to perform was the peak of my talent coming though and I would be known far and wide of my music." Kiku said while Sesel swore he had a sad violin playing with a crowd going "Aw…"

"NO THANKS TO YOU! I'M THE MOST DISHONORABLE CRAB IN THE SEA! I'M THE LAUGHING STOCK!" Kiku screamed at Sesel waving his claw at her.

Peter being around the corner hearing just about enough of his best friend being blamed, he swam to Kiku as fast as he could "BUT IT WASN'T HER FAULT."

Kiku swam back to the king shoulder while Peter was getting nervous when Juan gave him a cold look. "Uh… Well, first uh…" Peter scanned his brain to try to explain what happened.

"A… Shark chases us, yeah! And we tried to- but we couldn't it!" He tried to explain but failing. Juan and Kiku looked at each other like "Here we go again…"

"And the shark went 'GRRR' " Peter bared his teeth together while making a growl.

"And we were like 'WAAAOH!" He did a spin while trying to react the scene.

"Oh… then we were safe." He said calming down a bit.

This point confused Kiku and Juan. "And then the seagull came" Peter made a face trying to make the one the seagull made, only looking very stupid. "He went on 'this is this' And 'that is th-"

That's when something went off in Juan's head. "… Seagull? What?"

Peter gasped at his mistake and hid behind Sesel, who she gave him the "Nice going…" Grin.

Juan's face went a little red as he started to connect the dots. "Oooh… You went up to the surface again, didn't you!" Juan said getting closer to his daughter, making sure he was towering over her. "DIDN'T YOU!" He asked again

Sesel kinda flinched looking away from her father. "Nothing… Happened" She assured him giving him a sweet smile.

"Uhg, Sesel…" He said while doing a facepalm. "How many times must we go though with this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians by, by, HUMANS!"

"Papa! They are NOT Barbarians!" she snapped at her father.

"They're dangerous! Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter being snared by one of those fish eaters hooks!" He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up to show how much he cared.

Sesel only whipped her head away from his hand and glared at him. "I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! I'm not a child!" she shouted at her father.

"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!" He snapped back her out. "But-!" She tried to explain but was cuttted off. "AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY OCEAN, YOU WILL OBAY MY RULES!"

"But if you would just liste-!" She tried once more as he started to turn his back.

"BITE YOUR TONGUE!" He spat at her boiling with anger. "AND I AM NEVER! EVER! TO HEAR YOU GO UP AT THE SURFACE AGAIN" His shouting could be heard far. "But if- " She could almost feel the tears coming. "IS THAT CLEAR?" he's voice rowled at her.

Sesel looked at her father biting her lower lip to keep the tears from coming out,

Only just thinking once more of what just happened her lower lip started to shake.

She turned around with a scoff and swam away as fast as she could, Peter following shortly after.

Juan sat back down at this thrown giving out a tired sigh. "Humph, Teenagers…" Kiku started with a low tone in his voice. "You give them an inch, they swim all over you."

While Juan was thinking over on what just happened, almost regretting his harsh words.

"Do you… think I was to hard on her?" he asked Kiku.

"Defiantly not!" He replied quickly. "If Sesel was my daughter, I'd taught her what happened when you dishonor her father. None of this swimming to the surface nonsense."

While Kiku went on about this, Juan had an idea. "You know, your right Kiku" "of course!" "Sesel needs constant supervision, someone to watch her. To keep her out of trouble!" "ALL THE TIME" Juan then poked Kiku's stomach almost knocking the crab down. "And YOU are the perfect crab to do it" Juan said as Kiku looked up at him with shock.

Not wanting to fight with the king orders, he just pouted and started to swim away after the mermaid. "Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut?" He said complaining. "I should be writing music, not babysitting a teenage- " Kiku stopped in his tracks seeing Sesel and Peter still here.

Peter went to a pillar and grabbed a bag that was hidden near it. Swimming with the bag to Sesel, handing it to her. Sesel looked around a bit to see if she could see anyone watching them. Once she thought the coast was clear she nodded to Peter and swam off.

Kiku looked at the girl funny and started to swim after them. "Something is fishy with the way Sesel is acting"

After swimming for a while, going though strange paths that even Kiku didn't know of, he finally stop on a rock panting hard. Looking around to see where Sesel and Peter went, he found them near a cave like thing with a bolder at the front. Sesel looked around before moving the bolder enough for her and Peter to swim in.

Making a confused face, Kiku swam to the bolder to follow them. Just before he got all the way inside, the bolder closed on his legs. He let out a grunt from the pain and tries to swim forward, only finding it was futile. Pulling hard, trying to not make a lot of noise. He finally grabbed a weed that was on the ground. Pulling hard on it, he started to feel himself moving from the bolder holding him down. "Come on…" He grumbled. Then, Suddenly he was launched through the air and hit an hourglass.

Rubbing his head in pain. Looking to where he had landed. Letting out a huge gasp, seeing what he was surrounded with. The whole inside was covered in stuff Kiku has never seen! Some of it shined in the light, while others just looked beautiful just handing on the wall. Spotting Sesel on a rock with flounder floating near her, she was playing with a fork but Kiku didn't have the slightest idea what it was.

Peter swam closer to Sesel being kinda caution. "Sesel, are you okay?" Looking to his friend with worry.

"If I can only make him understand, I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad," She said removing her eyes off of the fork to her best friend.

"Look at this stuff isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?"

She sang while putting the fork on a candleholder. "Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?" she looked up and around to all the human stuff she collected. Her eyes gleaming with pride while she sang. "Look at this trove, Treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?" looking back at Peter with this. "Looking around here you think sure, she's got everything" She shrugged off swimming off of the rock.

Going to a side holding a compass as others hand beside it. Peter went next to her to look at the compasses. "I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty, I've got whozits and whatzits galore" She came up to Peter holding a wooden box. "You want thingamabobs?" She'd open the box to reveal 20 wine bottle openers. "I've got twenty! But who cares? No big deal, I want more"

Putting the box down, she went to a ledge and gazed up above. Kiku moved a bit closer hiding behind a small rock. "I wanna be where the people are" Sesel sang again while drawing little shapes into the edge. "I wanna see, wanna see them dancin' " moving to a music box with a couple on top in a dancing pose.  
"Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?" Peter mouthed "Feet" so she wouldn't stop singing  
"Oh - feet!" She let out a laugh grabbing Peters fin, tickling him a bit as he laughed along. Kiku let out a humph, trying not to laugh along. Smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far" Sesel started to swim in circles around Peter. "Legs are required for jumping, dancing! Strolling along down a - what's that word again?" She asked while thinking a minute before singing once more.  
"Street~!" She'd dance with Peter to her singing, swimming a little higher. Gazing to the top where a small hole was, light coming from it. You could see the surface a bit if the sun was not shining though, which Sesel liked a lot about the hole.

"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun!  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be Part of that world" She said while thinking about the surface, blushing a bit of how happy she could be living her dream.

Kiku looking around, amazed that she could collect all of this stuff. Looking to his side seeing a reflection of himself. Gasping in fear, he'd back up into a stein with the lid closing on him. Sesel sinking down to the ground, she laid herself in the sand. "What would I give if I could live out of these waters?" Spreading her hands out thinking about what it would be like laying in the sun. While Peter made a some sort of a sand castle beside her. "What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?"

Sesel sat up from the ground. "Bet'cha on land they understand, that they don't reprimand their daughters" Peter looked at her with sad eyes.

"Proper women," Sesel went on singing, looking to her friend with the same sad eyes. "Sick of swimmin' …" She gave a smile trying to brighten the mood. Taking peter into a hug and started to do back flip in the water going up high once more. "Ready to stand~!

"And ready to know what the people know" Letting out of Peter, grabbing a book and opening it to a random page. "Ask 'em my questions and get some answers"

She'd put the book back and moved to a painting with a women staring into a candle. Sesel's index finder would trace the fire. "What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?" Moving her hand away trying to remember the word. "Burn!"

"When's it my turn?" Looking up to the hole once more. "Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above~!" Moving up to the hole reaching her hand to it, longing for the surface and the wonders it holds. "Out of the sea…" she starts to sink back down to the rock she was on before… "Wish I could be…" She said hushing her urge to let a tear fall from her eye. Peter giving a very sad look to Sesel. "Part of that world" They both look up at the hole. Sesel let out a sigh sitting on the same rock as before. Kiku still stuck in the stein, gave a scoff, not pleased to hear what Sesel was singing about.

"Sesel!" He screamed out ramming his side of then stein, trying to get out. Only causing the Stein to roll off the edge it was on. Falling onto a rock, causing the stein to break, and making Kiku fall. Kiku grabbing anything he can, clasped a

Dining cloth with books and random stuff on it. The cloth would start to slip and the books would follow with it. Kiku falling once more landing on the ground first, then a ton of stuff falling on top of him.

Peter let out a gasp, swimming into a helmet hiding from the loud noise caused by Kiku. Sesel turned and gasped as well looking to Kiku.

"Kiku!" Sesel said while Kiku glared at her.

_End Of Chapter Three_

I kinda rushed this one, so it probably sucks. Excuse me from all my typos and crappy writing! Please review!

***I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR DO I OWN THE LITTLE MERMAID! THIS IS COMPLITLY FAN MADE! ***


End file.
